Déclaration
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Okay donc en fait cette histoire a été écrite il y a looooongtemps, je ne l'ai même pas fini, mais sous la menace... euh... la demande de Ranne-chan je mets le début. Peut-être que je la finirais un de ces jours ' Et un gros PARDON pour les fautes et tout ça, c'était une de mes premières fanfictions et j'étais encore plus niaise à l'époque... Bisous quand même.
1. Chapter 1

Avoir un petit creux n'était pas le terme exact, au contraire. Conan était affamé. Il attendait avec impatience l'heure du déjeuner, fixant la pendule avec avidité. Le temps passait vraiment trop lentement, surtout quand on se retrouve dans une classe qu'on a déjà fait des années auparavant.

« Très bien, est-ce que vous connaissez vos divisions ? demanda la prof de maths.

_Evidemment qu'on les connaît, répondit un élève assez provocateur. »

« Et moi je les connais depuis 10 ans, pensa Conan. »

Vraiment pas facile de se retrouver dans une classe d'enfants, quand on a le niveau d'un lycéen de seconde. Heureusement qu'il y avait ses amis, Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko, qui se racontaient des blagues souvent drôles et que Conan écoutait pour se distraire. Ai, elle, semblait très concentrée sur le cours de maths, et demandait même parfois à ses camarades de se taire. Conan avait toujours le ventre vide, et s'en voulait de n'avoir pas manger ce matin. Il commença alors à dessiner sur son cahier la pipe et le chapeau de Sherlock Holmes, son personnage préféré. Il se mit même à piquer du nez. Mais la sonnerie de la récré le réveilla, et il fut soulagé lorsqu'il s'allongea dans l'herbe, dehors, alors qu'il faisait chaud, entouré de ses copains.

« J'ai trop faim ! cria-t-il. Je serai capable de manger 10 sushi.

_Quoi c'est tout ? dit Genta. Moi c'est ce que je prends d'habitude, et quand j'ai vraiment faim, je prends le double !

_Genta, arrête de te comparer aux autres, dit Mitsuhiko. Toi, tu es une ventre sur pattes. Conan, lui, a un petit estomac.

_N'empêche, tu aurais pu éviter ça si tu avais manger ton petit-déjeuner, dit Ai, toujours aussi froide.

_Mais tu vas bien Conan ? Sinon, tu peux prendre un sucre, dit Ayumi, qui s'inquiétait pour ses amis, surtout pour Conan…

_T'inquiète Ayumi, j'attendrai midi. Je peux bien attendre une heure.

_Mais Conan, la pause déjeuner c'est dans deux heures pas une, dit Mitsuhiko.

_Quoi ?! Oh non ! Je pourrai pas tenir pendant deux heures !

_Tu peux demander un sucre à l'infirmerie, dit Ayumi.

_Impossible, répliqua Ai. Elle est fermée aujourd'hui.

_Mais…Et si Conan s'évanouit ?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais attendre deux heures, tant pis pour moi. »

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, et les trois enfants coururent se ranger. Conan resta plus à l'arrière, avec Ai.

« Tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle.

_Non, j'ai juste très très faim, c'est tout. Et pourtant, au fond, j'ai l'impression…que quelqu'un a besoin de moi.

_Tu penses à Ran ? »

Conan hocha la tête. Ran. Elle doit penser à lui en ce moment…

Les deux heures suivantes furent très longues. Trop longues. Conan se mangeait les ongles, se tenait parfois le ventre, et faisait des bruits étranges avec son estomac. Pour faire passer le temps et oublier sa faim il dormit un petit moment, tandis que les enfants lui chantaient une berceuse, avant de le réveiller pour qu'il fasse ses exercices, et le rendormir. Ils cachaient même son visage au professeur pour ne pas qu'il le colle. Ai était très étonnée de voir comme le Club des Détectives Juniors se démenait pour aider leur ami, et fut même attendrie. Et Conan semblait rajeunir en dormant, on aurait dit un petit bébé. Et quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, Ayumi proposa qu'on le réveille avant pour ne pas qu'il soit surpris.

Genta s'en occupa et Mitsuhiko tenta de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Conan qui se réveillait, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton et les doigts dans la bouche. Celui-ci courut après la fin du cours, tout en disant :

« Merci les gars ! Bon appétit et à demain ! »

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite, encore moins pour aller manger. Il n'était pas comme Genta. Quand il arriva, il vit l'oncle Kogoro boire une bière, comme d'habitude. Mais il ne vit pas Ran.

« Bonsoir tonton, dit Conan. Où est Ran ?

_S'lut gamin. Ben… je crois qu'elle est encore en cours. Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il y a un cours particulier aujourd'hui, sur je-sais-plus-quoi, et du coup ils vont sortir plus tard.

_Ok, je vais l'attendre pour manger alors.

_Hum… Fais comme tu veux mais tu avais l'air d'avoir un petit creux quand tu es rentré. Mange au moins un gâteau.

_Merci tonton. »

Le temps passa vraiment lentement. Conan était inquiet pour Ran. Une heure passa et elle n'était pas rentrée. Kogoro partit marcher dans la rue s'acheter d'autres bières et peut-être voir où était Ran. Conan faisait les cent pas dans l'agence du grand détective Kogoro Mouri alors qu'en réalité c'était Conan qui résolvait toutes ses enquêtes. Et Ran, sa fille, ne devait pas le savoir. Parce que Conan n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. C'était, aux yeux des gens, un « étrange enfant », mais Conan avait l'explication logique de son comportement. Conan avait toujours une explication…

Mais là, il se sentait vraiment mal. Ran avait besoin de lui, oui, mais elle n'était pas en danger, Conan sent quand elle l'est. Toujours. Pourtant, elle ne revenait pas, et Conan devait sentir son absence.

Il n'avait même plus faim, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle rentre. Enfin, la poignée bougea, la porte s'ouvrit et Ran apparut. Elle était vraiment belle. Conan ne se lasserait pas de regarder ses cheveux longs et lisses, marron chocolat, avec sa petite pointe qui la rendait trop jolie et unique. Les traits de son visage fins et délicats, et ses yeux, souvent bleus, parfois violets. Et si brillants. Elle avait sans doute pleuré. Mais… pourquoi ? Conan lui sauta doucement dans les bras, et Ran le serra fort contre elle.

« Ran ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Rien, répondit-elle. Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le ventre de Conan se mit alors à faire ses bruits bizarres.

« Oh, pauvre Conan ! Tu m'as attendue pour manger ? Ai m'a dit que tu mourrais de faim ce matin à l'école.

_Heu… Oui un peu.

_Bon, allons manger alors. Mais où est papa ?

_Tonton est allé acheter des bières, il y a quelques minutes.

_Rah ! Tant pis pour lui. »

Elle le déposa puis ils mangèrent en silence. Conan raconta sa journée afin de la distraire, mais Ran semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le vague pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle commença à débarrasser lorsque Conan lui demanda :

« Au fait, c'était quoi ce cours particulier ?

_Oh rien, répondit-elle. C'était pour ceux qui font du karaté dans ou hors de l'école, une simple réunion pour organiser un petit match.

Sa voix commença à trembler.

_Et… On a prévu d'aller… à Tropical Land pour se distraire et mieux se connaître… Et ça m'a rappelé…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna vers Conan.

_Ça m'a rappelé que ça fait presque deux ans que Shinichi et moi nous ne nous sommes à peine vus ! »

Conan ne put rien dire. Car la personne que Ran attend depuis deux ans, la personne qui lui brise le cœur, la personne qui ne peut plus la voir (à son grand regret), la personne qui la rend inquiète à longueur de journée, la personne dont Ran tient beaucoup, la personne qui la rend aussi triste, cette personne, cet « ami d'enfance », ce Shinichi Kudo, c'était lui. Conan est Shinichi, et Ran ne le savait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes oreilles, le même nez, la même façon de penser, la même façon d'agir, les mêmes goûts, Conan est Shinichi, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais en plus petit. Et avec des lunettes, pour ne pas que Ran le reconnaisse. Elle ne devait pas savoir que le petit garçon qui était devant elle était la personne qu'elle pleurait ce jour-là. Et en voyant ses larmes, Conan-Shinichi eut le cœur brisé. D'habitude, Ran essayait de se contenir, de les cacher ou d'être plus forte. Mais là, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis quand elle put enfin cesser de pleurer, elle s'adressa à Conan.

« Tu…tu comprends ? Deux ans… c'est beaucoup trop… trop long. Je… ne sais pas si… si je serais capable de l'attendre encore longtemps. »

Elle essuya ses larmes puis commença à faire la vaisselle. Conan ne bougea pas, ne respirait plus. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait insupporté, l'avait pratiquement dégoûté de lui-même. Il était la cause de la tristesse de Ran, et ne pouvait rien faire à part la voir pleurer, la voir souffrir à cause de lui. Il en avait assez, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Il était capable de tout pour ça, quitte à la perdre. Il ne voulait pas être aussi égoïste.

« Ran…

_Peut-être que si finalement.

Conan regarda Ran. Celle-ci arborait un grand sourire.

_Si, finalement je pense que je pourrais continuer à l'attendre.

_P…Pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est comme ça. Ce n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Je l'aime beaucoup et… je ne peux que l'attendre. Il me l'a demandé.

_M…Mais Ran ! »

Conan était vraiment furieux. Alors voilà, parce qu'il avait juste demander à Ran de l'attendre, elle va le faire, tout simplement ? Impossible. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ?!

_C…Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends au juste ? Tu attends Shinichi ? Mais c'est qui pour toi ? Et toi, tu es qui pour lui ?

_Mais enfin Conan, je suis sa meilleure amie !

_Et bien justement ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il te considère comme sa meilleure amie ? Il t'a abandonné ! »

Conan ne sut pourquoi il disait ça. Sans doute parce qu'il détestait vraiment Shinichi, ce lâche, ce garçon sans cœur. Il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait que Ran l'oublie, même si cela le tuera. Il aimait trop Ran.

« Conan, dit Ran, un peu effrayée par le comportement de son ami.

_Mais c'est vrai ! Moi, je te vois le pleurer tout les jours, pas lui. Il ne sait pas à quel point tu es triste à cause de lui !

_Comment veux-tu qu'il le sache, Conan ? Il est trop occupé, on ne se voit plus beaucoup.

_Justement, il préfère ses affaires plutôt que de venir te voir ! Et quand vous pouvez enfin vous voir, il part sans dire au revoir !

_Il n'aime pas les adieux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Conan. Toi aussi tu aimes bien Shinichi, c'est lui qui t'a fait connaître Sherlock Holmes et vous êtes presque pareil tous les deux.

_Non ! »

Ran connaissait si bien Shinichi que souvent elle avait bien failli se rendre compte que Conan était Shinichi, mais celui-ci s'en sortait avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Seulement cette fois-ci, il était impossible que Ran croyait cela tant Conan semblait abhorrer son ami. Ce qui devenait vrai.

« Ne dis pas que je lui ressemble, c'est pas vrai !

_Conan, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_C'est un garçon égoïste ! Il ne pense pas à toi, j'en suis sûr !

_Tu veux me rendre triste ?

_Non, dit la voix tremblante du petit garçon. Non, je ne veux pas. J'en ai assez que tu sois triste, Ran. Pas comme lui ! Et c'est LUI que tu attends ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte autant pour que tu l'attendes comme ça ?

_En réalité…

Conan retint sous souffle.

_Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle.

_TU ES NAÏVE ! »

Cette déclaration fut un coup de poignard pour Ran. Conan le lui disait, tout en pleurant. Pourquoi pleures-tu toi aussi Conan ? Et pourquoi sembles-tu si triste de lui dire ça ? Ran ne comprenait plus celui auquel elle se confiait parfois. Oui, elle se confiait à Conan à propos de Shinichi. Il doit en avoir assez qu'elle l'aime autant, c'est vrai. Es-tu jaloux ? Mais il appréciait beaucoup Ran.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? dit-elle doucement.

_R…Ran. Tu es une personne trop gentille. Il ne te mérite pas !

_Conan…

_J'ai un conseil à te donner. »

Conan s'approcha de la sortie du bureau de Mouri. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait la perdre. Mais quitte à la perdre, autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause. Pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Il est prêt à tout pour elle. Il se sentira moins coupable, moins égoïste, et peut-être que si elle faisait comme ce qu'il va lui dire, elle sera heureuse. Il se retourna vers elle et hurla, les yeux emplis de larmes, les mains tremblantes :

« OUBLIES-LE ! »

* * *

Puis il partit. Il devait partir. Il se mit alors à courir, plus vite que ce matin, mais cette fois il ne courait pas vers quelque chose à manger, mais plutôt il courait pour lutter contre le chagrin. Et rien n'arriva à le calmer. Il courait plus vite que n'importe qui, même les plus grands. Il se souvint, la première fois qu'il courut en Conan, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avançait pas vite et était si essoufflé. A cet époque, il n'était pas habitué à ce nouveau corps qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Oui, si ce jour n'était jamais arrivé…

« Merde, se dit-il. »

Il courut, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, encore plus vite. Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il arriva très vite devant sa maison. Enfin, son ancienne maison. La maison de Shinichi Kudo. Il s'arrêta et regarda cette grande maison, où il habitait avec ses parents. Mais depuis qu'ils sont partis à l'étranger, Shinichi avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Certains auraient vu une bonne occasion pour faire n'importe quoi, ce qu'il voulait, la fête ou mettre du bazar, peu importe vu que tout lui appartenait. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, lui était plutôt quelqu'un de réservé, qui passait son temps à lire du Conan Doyle, et divers romans sur les détectives, ce qui lui avait donné l'envie d'être comme eux. De plus, son père, écrivain, ne créait que des histoires policières, étant détective à ses heures perdues. Et sa mère avait joué le rôle d'une détective, vu qu'elle est actrice. Évidemment, Shinichi s'était vite alors passionné des grands détectives, pour devenir ensuite un détective lycéen célèbre. Mais c'était avant…

« C'est pas vrai ! pensa Conan. »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le portail, puis alla chez son voisin, le professeur Agasa. C'est son ami inventeur, un peu comme son Watson. Il lui avait fabriqué plusieurs objets pour son travail de détective, même en Conan. Par exemple, il lui avait créé des baskets qui lui permettait de donner des coups de pied plus puissants, afin de se défendre. Après tout, Conan-Shinichi était très doué au football, et savait très bien shooter. Il y avait aussi le nœud papillon modulateur de voix, ainsi il pouvait prendre la voix de Kogoro après l'avoir endormi et résoudre l'affaire. Il l'utilisait aussi pour pouvoir parler à Ran au téléphone avec la voix de Shinichi…

Conan poussa violemment la porte sans même frapper avant. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers le canapé et s'étala dessus, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il voulait arrêter de penser, arrêter de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de dire à Ran, de se rappeler qu'il est Conan et non Shinichi, voulait s'oublier lui-même. Agasa arriva, étonné par la nonchalance et le mécontentement de Conan.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et posa sa main sur son épaule. Conan sursauta, mais quand il vit Agasa, il sauta dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shinichi ? demanda-t-il.

_Je…Je me suis disputé…avec Ran.

_Shinichi…Tu veux rester là ce week-end ? Tu te sentirais mieux.

_M…Mais…

_J'appelle Ran, je pense qu'elle comprendra, non ? »

Conan acquiesça, puis s'allongea de nouveau sur le canapé, pour se reposer. Agasa prit alors le téléphone et composa le numéro de Mouri. Quand il reçut Ran, il entendit sa voix tremblotante, et tenta de la réconforter. Il expliqua que Conan allait rester chez lui durant le week-end, il se sentait assez traumatisé de s'être disputé avec elle, et que quelques jours avec lui lui ferait sans doute du bien. Ran aussi semblait très triste, et Agasa se demanda de quoi avaient-ils pu parler pour s'être fâché comme ça. Avant de raccrocher, Ai rentra et fut surprise de voir Conan étalé sur le divan. Il avait l'air très déprimé.

« Bon, dit Agasa. Il faut que j'aille faire des courses. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Shinichi ?

_Non, rien merci.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Kudo ? fit Ai.

_Mais rien ! »

Il s'assit et envoya l'oreiller dans la figure d'Ai. Elle vit alors ses larmes qu'il venait de sécher. Elle s'assit près de lui et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence, tandis que le professeur partit aux magasins.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ran ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Conan se leva rapidement, fit les cent pas nerveusement puis se retourna vers Ai et lui hurla :

« Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose ! Il s'est passé que je lui ai dit que Shinichi était un gars atroce qui l'avait abandonné, qui ne se souciait pas d'elle, qu'elle l'attendait pour rien et qu'il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, parce que jamais, jamais il ne lui apportera quelque chose de bon ! En clair, Ai, je l'ai perdu ! Pour toujours ! »

Puis il se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

« Je ne me suis jamais soucier d'elle ! Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était les enquêtes ! Si je n'avais pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ces foutus hommes en noir et je ne me serais jamais transformé en Conan ! »

Ai était au courant à propos de la sortie de Shinichi et Ran, ces « meilleurs amis » depuis l'enfance, alors que tout le monde savait qu'ils s'aimaient tendrement, mais ils n'osaient pas se le dire.

Cette sortie à Tropical Land qui a tout changé, où Shinichi a laissé Ran, où il a assisté à un trafic avec des hommes en noir, faisant partie d'une dangereuse organisation secrète, qui détient beaucoup d'espion nommé selon différents alcools, où l'un des deux l'a assommé et lui a fait avalé un poison. Et où il s'est rétrécit.

« Moi je sais ce que tu pourrais lui apporter de bon. »

Il releva sa tête enfouie dans ses mains. Ai partit dans son laboratoire, pour revenir, avec une gélule dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce que…

_C'est une gélule contre le poison que j'ai fabriqué lorsque j'étais dans cette organisation, quand on me nommait Sherry, celle que Gin t'a donné à Tropical Land, dit Ai. Mais avec celle-là, c'est différent. Pas besoin d'être fiévreux pour la prendre, et l'effet dure plus longtemps, presque 25 heures. Par contre, comme elle est plus puissante, il y a un « prix » à payer. Après ta re-transformation en Conan, tu vas être malade. En plus, elle pourrais te faire fabriquer beaucoup plus d'anticorps, et tu risque de ne plus pouvoir te retransformer en Shinichi. Mais voilà…

_P…Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_Parce qu'il faut que tu ailles la voir, peu importe si c'est une dernière fois, mais il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu sais depuis longtemps.

_De quoi ?

_Que tu l'aimes, idiot ! »

Puis elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi douce, aussi gentille et sincère depuis que Conan l'avait rencontré. Il se rendit alors compte qu'Ai l'aimait depuis tout ce temps.

« Tu sais, Kudo, tu es vraiment irrésistible.

_Pour…Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

_Malgré le fait que tu es souvent dans tes enquêtes, tu es toujours là pour les autres, et tout ce que tu veux c'est sauver les gens… ou aussi faire régner la justice, c'est presque pareil…

_Et…Et bien…

_Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Kudo, et très attentionné. Très doux aussi en fait, si on te connaît bien.

_Ai, qu'est-ce tu es en train de me dire ?

_J'essaie de te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es plus autant avec Ran. C'est même plutôt de la mienne, vu que c'est moi qui ai créé ce poison. Et en plus, grâce à ça tu as pu te rendre compte à quel point cette fille a de l'importance pour toi, et que c'est réciproque. Alors profite-en ! Vas le lui dire ! »

Elle chercha dans une des étagères et prit quelques vêtements, des vêtements de lycéen.

« Et redeviens Shinichi Kudo. »


	3. Chapter 3

Jamais Ran ne s'était disputé comme ça avec quelqu'un. Encore moins avec Conan, qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Ils avaient partagés beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ran se souvint comme si c'était hier de leur première rencontre. C'était il y a presque deux ans. Elle était allé chez Shinichi mais elle trouva le professeur Agasa, et ce petit garçon trop mignon qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras. Agasa lui demanda de s'occuper de lui car il n'était pas habitué à garder des enfants comme ça. Et finalement, depuis deux ans, ils ne se sont pas séparés, il faisait pratiquement partie de la famille. Certains croient qu'ils sont frères et sœurs, mais il y a toujours Kogoro qui explique tout en traitant Conan de pique-assiette. Il veut bien le garder, après tout une fois sa mère est allée le chercher, ce que Conan a détesté - et Ran aussi d'ailleurs, car elle voulait qu'il revienne - et heureusement, il est revenu, avec sa mère, qui a donné une compensation en argent à Kogoro pour s'occuper de son fils. Une compensation qui lui a beaucoup plu…

Et Conan ressemble tellement à Shinichi. Autant dans la personnalité que le physique. Mais ce n'est pas lui, souvent Shinichi apparaît aux côtés de Conan, et c'est bizarre que Shinichi se soit transformé en petit garçon comme ça. Et aujourd'hui, Conan avait l'air de détester Shinichi, et on ne peut pas se détester soi-même, pas vrai ?

Le professeur Agasa aussi avait l'air touché par la dispute de ces « inséparables ». D'après ces dires, Conan était vraiment troublé. S'en voulait-il ? En voulait-il à Shinichi ? Croyait-il que son amitié avec Ran était fichue ? Quel petit garçon étrange, pour penser à ce genre de chose. Ran savait que Conan était spécial, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Une chose était sûre, il était toujours là pour elle. Il lui a même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il y avait un lien entre eux deux, un lien très fort. Un jour, Ayumi lui a avoué qu'elle était sûre que Conan était amoureux d'elle, et des fois elle la croyait. Mais elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et lui expliquait souvent. Elle lui disait aussi que son cœur était en partie à Shinichi. Mais alors…est-ce que Conan serait jaloux ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il a traité Shinichi comme ça ? Ran ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et mit sa tête contre l'oreiller. Enfin, son père arriva, s'approcha de sa fille et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

« Papa ?

_Le professeur et moi avons discuté pendant que nous faisions nos courses, il m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé entre Conan et toi.

_Oh.

_Conan est un garçon très énervant des fois et qui se mêle toujours des affaires des autres, un vrai fouineur. Mais je sais que tu l'adores alors…

_Merci Papa. »

Elle lui sourit.

« _Tu vois, je vais mieux.

_C'est bien. Si tu veux tu peux sortir ce soir, avec Sonoko par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_Je crois que je vais plutôt me reposer pour l'instant.

_D'accord, moi aussi je montes faire une petite sieste, donc si tu sors, tu laisses un mot, OK ?

_OK ! »

Puis elle enfouilla de nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller, essayant de ne plus penser à rien. Mais les paroles de Conan résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle se demandait s'il avait raison.

« Shinichi, à ma place, que ferais-tu ? »

Elle se rendit alors compte comme elle se référait souvent à Shinichi, comme elle prenait exemple sur lui. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, il était tout pour elle.

« Peut-être un peu trop, dit soudain une voix nasillarde. »

Elle vit alors dans ce rêve un petit garçon avec des lunettes qui la regardait fixement, un sourire rageur sur les lèvres. Derrière lui, Shinichi tourne le dos et court dans la direction opposée, la regardant et secouant le bras, comme cette fois-là… tandis que sur ses lunettes se reflète une jeune fille pleurant, et se noyant dans ses larmes. Cette jeune fille, c'était Ran. Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer.

« Ran-neechan, il te fait du mal. »

Ran regarda ce petit garçon qui la fixait avec tendresse, comme autrefois.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, Ran-neechan. »

Ran se réveilla. Ce rêve lui avait permis de comprendre. Conan n'était pas jaloux, mais il était vraiment en colère contre son ami. Ran n'aurait jamais dû pleurer devant lui. Elle murmura :

« Ah Shinichi, si tu m'aimais autant que Conan… »

Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner.

« Allô ?

_Allô Ran ? »

Le cœur de Ran se mit à bondir et à battre à cent à l'heure. C'était Shinichi !

"Shinichi ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ?..."

* * *

**Mouhahaha, ce cliffhanger de malade que je n'avais même pas fait exprès.**

**Et oui comme je vous avais prévenu, je n'avais pas terminé cette fanfiction parce que j'étais/je suis une grosse feignasse. Ce n'était pourtant pas les idées qui manquaient. Des idées que je suis tristes de ne plus me remémorer. Mais hé hé, comme je n'étais pas si stupide, j'ai noté les quelques points importants que je voulais mettre dans la suite. Je vais donc relire ça, remettre tout au clair dans ma tête, et peut-être écrire la fin.**

**En mieux j'espère.**

**:)**


End file.
